


Bewitch you in the moonlight

by pillowpeaches



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Spooky, cuz im a nerd, i probably should've mentioned this whole thing is basically just bad horror movie references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowpeaches/pseuds/pillowpeaches
Summary: Two boys, one hayloft, and a secret make-out session in the middle of a bone-chilling autumn night.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Bewitch you in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Tim Burton’s Sleepy Hollow and couldn’t get this idea out of my head, so here’s some fluffy spooky Komahina for you to celebrate Halloween! 
> 
> The title comes from the song ”Dance Macabre” by Ghost, I recommend listening to it if you can, it’s currently one of my fave Halloween jams :)

It was nearly the witching hour on a particularly chilly October night. The village had quietened down early that night, and not a single soul dared to venture outside in the dark. No-one but a lone boy in a cloak, striding across the square with a carved pumpkin tucked under one arm and a single lantern illuminating his path. All Hallows’ Eve was a mere week away; everyone had started preparing for the celebration in advance, but what kind of business could this young man have in the dead of night all by himself?

The boy’s name was Hajime, and he was on his way to meet someone in secret. A certain someone he couldn’t risk being seen with in bright daylight — at least, not like this.

He arrived at the barn, tiptoeing to the ladder leaning against one side of the building. Above was a hayloft he had lately been spending his nights in more often than not. Falling asleep in a bed of hay was actually worse than one might have thought, however, any sleeping seldom occurred after much, much later in the night. The itching, or finding pieces of hay in his clothes and hair the day after was nothing in comparison to the heartening feeling of having the person he loved in his arms.

Hajime hung the lantern on a peg on the wall and climbed the ladder swiftly, tossing the pumpkin inside before going back down for his only source of light — the lengths he went to in order to execute a single prank. He hoped the person of his affection would still agree to hold him after this. It wouldn’t be the first time they had jested or tricked each other — all in good nature — but still, Hajime could not help but wonder whether he was going too far this time.

The space looked empty save for the large stacks of hay meant to feed the animals that resided below. The smell was often foul, but it was the most pleasant option they had available. Hajime was relieved to find that he had been the first one to arrive. Now he could set up his little prank without the target suspecting anything.

Little did he know someone was already waiting for him in the shadows.

The light behind him flickered eerily. Hajime startled at the unexpected occurrence, then whipped around to stare at the one corner of the room where the beam of his lantern couldn’t reach. Suddenly, he felt chills all over his body, and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. He could feel…a presence. Someone, or _something_ , was lurking there, in the dark.

Hajime gulped almost inaudibly, his Adam's apple bobbing in a slowed motion. Drops of sweat were forming on his forehead, and his blood ran cold in his veins at the sheer thought of what could be waiting for him in the darkness. He could not move — he didn’t _want_ to move.

”Hajime…Hajime… _Hajime,_ ” a whispery voice chanted. Hajime was so terrified he couldn’t even open his mouth to scream.

Then, a figure emerged from the shadows, stepping into the light. It was a figure of a tall male, cloaked in pitch-black clothing, but what made Hajime’s heart skip a beat was the pumpkin that rested on the man’s shoulders, where his head should have been. Its carved face was grinning at him wickedly.

Sweating profusely, Hajime took one small, careful step back. Then another, and another, and suddenly his feet got tangled with themselves and he fell backwards, tumbling on his ass on the floor.

A burst of familiar laughter bubbled in the air. ”Got you good this time, Hajime!”

Hajime blinked in confusion and pushed himself up on his elbows, just in time to catch a sight of the figure lifting the pumpkin off his shoulders and revealing…

A mop of unruly white curls.

The owner of said curls was grinning at him mischievously as he sputtered on the floor helplessly, struggling to form the words. ”Nagito!” he finally exclaimed, cheeks rosy and brows furrowed in a deep frown.

”Are you alright? You looked very frightened,” the boy giggled, offering him a hand. 

Hajime grumbled under his breath in annoyance, but let the other help him off the floor nonetheless. Now his prank was ruined — of course, he should have predicted Nagito would be one step ahead of him, even at a time like this.

”Come here, I’m freezing,” he said and pulled the taller boy into an embrace, enclosing his arms around his slim torso.

”I truly missed you, Hajime,” Nagito sighed and rubbed the tip of his nose against the crook of his neck affectionately.

”I missed you as well. I find it saddening that we cannot be together like this more often.” In front of the other villagers, their families, their friends… The rest was left unsaid, but the solemn look in Nagito’s eyes told him that he understood what he meant.

”Then, let us make the most of our time here, while we still can,” the boy smiled at him, and Hajime instantly felt like the luckiest person on Earth. Even if they couldn’t be together forever, and even when they would eventually have to marry someone, Hajime would cherish each precious second they had left.

”Kiss me, Hajime,” Nagito whispered in his ear, and the shiver that ran through him this time was not unwelcome. Hajime captured the boy’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss; it wasn’t long, but it wasn’t short either. It was just right.

Nagito’s eyes fluttered open as he pulled away from the kiss briefly. The boy was so, so pretty, and Hajime adored him to death. ”Let’s get more comfortable,” he said, and soon their lips found one another again. Hajime slowly backed the other boy towards the nearest haystack, making him fall on top of the makeshift bed of hay and crawling over him.

”You must be a witch,” he blurted, staring at the beautiful boy underneath him.

”Why?” Nagito asked, blinking up at him.

”’Cause every second I am forced to spend separated from you feels like I’m living in Hell.”

”What?” the boy laughed, albeit good-naturedly. ”I thought you were about to say that I’ve bewitched you.”

”Well, I cannot lie. You’ve got me under more than just one spell,” Hajime admitted with a smile of his own and dived in for another kiss. He got a little adventurous with his touches; while one hand caressed Nagito’s face rather innocently, the other was busy unfastening the strings that held his shirt closed. He bit down on the boy's lower lip, softly nipping at the swollen flesh. Nagito moaned against his lips, and Hajime slid his hand through the open shirt, feeling up his chest. 

”Did you hear that, too?” Nagito piped up all of a sudden, breaking their kiss.

”Hardy-har, not falling for that one,” Hajime rolled his eyes and claimed the boy's lips again, trying to deepen the kiss enough that Nagito would soon forget whatever he’d plotted against him this time. 

” _Mmm_ , Hajime —! I swear I heard something outside,” he persisted. Hajime gave him a skeptical look, which told him that he was not going to be fooled so easily a second time. ”But Hajime, I’m scared,” the boy pouted, giving him those dejected puppy eyes that always got him what he wanted.

”Fine, fine. I’ll have a look outside for you,” Hajime deferred and got off him reluctantly. Of course, something like this would not be enough to make him quake in his boots, not in a million years. He was one of the toughest and most courageous young men in their village, and there were much worse things he had already encountered.

Carefully, he approached the hatch which he had entered through earlier that night. He took the pumpkin he’d brought with him, just in case he found himself in a need of a weapon…of sorts. He supposed it was heavy enough to make someone momentarily incapacitated. Slowly, he cracked the hatch open, and indeed, Nagito hadn’t merely been lying through his teeth. Hajime could clearly discern some noises that were coming from outside of the barn.

”Yell if you need me to come down as well,” Nagito said from behind him, and Hajime almost jumped out of his skin. This whole situation was beginning to feel absurdly ridiculous, and no, he still wasn’t scared. Not one bit.

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, he ventured down, the ladder creaking under his weight as he descended. Once his feet touched the ground, he realized it was almost pitch-dark outside without the lantern, and then he ran into something that also _moved_. The scream he let out was, of course, very masculine.

”Get this thing off my heaaad!” the ”thing” shrieked. 

”Come back here at once, you fiend!” another voice blustered. ”That is _my_ pumpkin!”

”Like I told you, it’s magic,” a third one joined in.

”Good evening, Himiko! Gundham, Yasuhiro,” Nagito greeted them all with a friendly smile while holding a lantern above their heads. Hajime’s mouth opened and closed like that of a dying fish; he had no clue what the everloving flip was transpiring before his very eyes.

”Forfeit the pumpkin, or I shall make the Rider himself crawl from the depths of Hell to avenge you!” Gundham rumbled, pointing at poor Yasuhiro, who apparently was the one who had his head stuck inside a pumpkin.

”I _could_ use my magic again, but I think Hajime here looks strong enough to help you,” the red-headed girl, Himiko, spoke.

Hesitating only for a moment, Hajime stepped forward and started pulling at the humungous orange fruit until its victim was finally freed from its evil trap.

”Errr, I have no idea how that happened but… I believe I owe you my thanks,” Yasuhiro smiled sheepishly, scratching at his head of wild, untamed hair. Then, he spotted Nagito sitting on the edge of the hatch above them and waved at him. ”What are you two doing out here at this hour?”

”I could ask the same of you three,” Hajime piped in. ”You are interrupting our m— uhh, what I meant to say was that —”

”Neither of us could fall asleep, so we came here to make our own jack-o’-lanterns for the celebration,” Nagito came to the rescue, drawing their attention away from his little slip of the tongue with practiced ease, ”We didn’t want to bother anyone.”

He maintained a polite conversation with them for a few minutes before exchanging good-night wishes.

Finally, Hajime had Nagito all to himself.

Smiling jubilantly, he turned around to climb the ladder once more, but in his eagerness to do so, he didn’t notice the pumpkin he’d dropped earlier onto the ground and stepped right into it. The pumpkin got mushed under his feet, dirtying his shoes and pant legs. He could hear Nagito howling with laughter above him.

…

Hajime did not want to see another pumpkin for the rest of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 🎃


End file.
